YuuHoo
by xChaiChanx
Summary: Crack hooray! Put this story in a needle and go to town. Warning: Random anime Xovers, made as apresent for my friend Zaky. Rating for language.


**Ok more Allen crack drabbles because basically it's payment. Like money for Zaky my friend who tells me what to write each drabble.**

**Ingredients for this one contain:**

**-Allen being hyper  
-Allen being hyper and calling Kanda "Yuu-Hoo"  
-Envy appearing out of no where  
-Snarky battle  
-Count Olaf**

**So enjoy... as much as you can I guess... **

* * *

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

_Aw, fuck. _

"KANDA KANDA KANDA KANDA YUU-HOO!" Kanda stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head.

"_What _on _earth _do you _want?!_" Kanda snarled through his teeth as Allen smiled brightly up at him.

"I just wanted to show off my sparkles," Allen stated gleefully taking another huge gulp of his coffee. For anyone not as worthy as Allen Walker it would've burnt their tongue. But the sheer incredible-ness that Allen Walker possessed caused nothing to burn his beautiful mouth.

However Kanda wasn't really worried about that, he was mostly worried about the fact that he was absolutely sure that coffee mug, that read "Zaky's Number One," was empty just two seconds ago. Maybe it was the pure beauty of Allen's ankles that made the Gods favor him as the coffee mug was miraculously re-filled with every sip he drank.

"So Yuu-hoo,"

"What did you call me?"

"I've been thinking you should change your name to that permanently. It suits you." Allen said laughing cutely.

(A/N: Just as a side note those of you who play Sims will know that when you want your Sims to do the nasty it is nicknamed "woo-hoo." But that, of course, has nothing to do with this fiction. This in no way is supposed to imply Yullen. However it does give you a clearer look on what Kanda might do in his spare time (which is not Allen).)

"You suck."

"Poor Yuu-hoo," Allen said feigning tears which he soon got over and started walking down the halls with his magical coffee cup of doom© when he heard a window behind him break. Allen gulped down a large portion of coffee and turned around, now ready to face whatever the world of fan fiction had brought him.

Allen turned his head to see his greatest rival of love, Envy (from FMA people) scowling at him while one hand was on his hip. Envy slowly lifted a gloved hand to point at the mug Allen was carrying. Allen looked down at his mug and remembered what was written on it. He smirked at Envy, his eyes sparkling with the coffee-high as he found the energy to jump at the speed of light behind Envy who quickly spun in the air, matching his speed to look Allen in the eye.

"What do you want?" Allen asked amused.

Envy looked him straight in the eye and glared as hard as he could then pointed again to the mug. "Everyone knows that that mug" Envy pointed to himself "is rightfully mine."

Allen took a big gulp out of the coffee mug and let out a big "Ahhhh" right in Envy's face with a very satisfied grin.

"You mean this one?" Allen said pointing to it fiery sparkles floating in the room, one hitting Lenalee in the face causing her face to explode and for her to be burned alive.

Envy scoffed "Bitch please!" Envy suddenly kicked up his foot causing the coffee mug to fly up in the air as Envy did five flawless back flips and caught the cup in one hand, now down the hall from Allen but they still faced each other.

Allen's fists clenched together and he growled at him, his coffee-high making him possibly OOC but I'm not sure, I've never even seen the series. Allen suddenly made glittering red flames burst around Allen and Envy in a vicious circle as Allen opened his mouth to speak.

"OH NO SHE DI'N'T!" Allen screamed and Envy's eyes widened and then narrowed into a death glare.

"WHAT THE HELL I'M A GUY! ONLY A GUY COULD PULL OFF A SKORT THIS AMAZING!"

"…….Ok fine, you win. Your fashion choice isn't that bad in fact…" Allen suddenly was swallowed in bright sparkles that made Envy shield his eyes for a second as Allen's clothes were altering into his amazing crop top.

When the sparkles cleared Envy smirked. "Not bad, it works on you." Envy stated sighing in what would be defeat if Envy weren't so amazing.

"I have an idea…" Allen said. "Come here!" He cried and Envy re-flipped his way over to Allen and with the power of their crop tops along with just the pure wonderful fantastic-ness that they held the world could not seem to handle it so instead another magical coffee cup of doom© was created. They both took a huge gulp (burn free of course) and gave the world the shiniest smiles by far. So shiny that only one person could handle it. Actually take that back, two people.

Suddenly the flames parted and Count Olaf came into the circle.

"Hellooooooooooo, Helloooooooooooo, Hellooooooooooo." Envy and Allen both got into their fighting positions, ready to kill when Count Olaf continued to talk. "Where is the frappuccino machine?"

"Uhhh… down the hall."

"Thanks buddy."

End.


End file.
